disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Baxter
|friends = Chelsea Daniels, Eddie Thomas, Devon Carter, Señorita Rodriguez, Ben, Jennifer, Sydney, Donna Cabonna, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Marion Moseby, London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Miley Stewart, Myrna Jablonski, Diane, Wally, Alana Rivera (Formerly),Loca, Muffy |enemies = Bianca, Alana, Loca (Formerly), Muffy(Formerly), Tiffany, Stanley, Jennifer (formerly), Brenda, Paisley, Ernesto, Mitch Moseley, Serena Valentine |likes = Fashion, clothes, hair, designing, popularity, recognition, attention, success, clowns, dancing, her big booty |dislikes = Sports, athletics, snakes, failure, bullying, mistreatment, dishonesty, manipulation, being on punishment by her parents, her kids in danger, clowns (formerly), heights, scary movies, spicy food, Psychics misusing their powers |powers = Psychic abilities, precognition, telepathy |fate = Marries Devon, has twins and then gets divorced, is left to raise her kids with Chelsea |quote = }} Raven Lydia Baxter (portrayed by Raven-Symoné) is the main protagonist of the iconic sitcom That's So Raven and the female protagonist of the sequel/spin-off Raven's Home. Background Personality Raven is strong, confident and loud. She loves to have fun but struggles with the burden of keeping her psychic abilities secret whilst at the same time trying to fit in with everybody else. She can be bossy and brutally honest when it comes to fashion, but has a heart of gold and has been shown to use her knowledge of future disasters to save the day. Unfortunately, Raven's visions also have the uncanny ability to get both her and her family into bad situations. When this occurs; Raven often uses her acting skills and her talent for designing costumes to disguise herself as someone else, even though it is somewhat obvious to tell it's really her. This has led up to a number of positive and negative influences in her life; it got her a job for a weekly horoscope; it also got her fired; She pretended to be a bald male in his late fifties in order to undermine a racist shopping system; she has also been posing a Russian gymnast, a bride to her boyfriend's father, an Arabian belly dancer, an overweight middle-aged woman, a stylish celebrity, a secret agent plumber, a dancing pirate working at a pizza parlor, and was once transformed into a cow. Physical appearance Raven is a fun, fresh and fashion savvy teenager with a love for outfits. She is African American and has almond-shaped eyes, and a winning smile. She likes to change her hairstyle throughout the series but it is most often black or dark brown and worn in various bunches and braids depending on her mood. Powers and Abilities *'Clairvoyance:'In Saving Psychic Raven, Dr. Sleevemore described Raven's future-seeing powers as making her clairvoyant. Raven gets "psychic visions" about what may or may not happen later. She is only able to "see" a small segment of some future event, and she frequently makes errors on what it really means, in which case her attempts to change these events only end up making it happen or making it worse. During her "premonitions," Raven tends to stare blankly into space in a trance-like state for the duration of the vision. In Double Vision, Raven and fellow psychic Ben could amplify their powers by making tactical contact (e.g. by hugging or kissing). **'Enhanced Intuition:' Raven sometimes get a "vibe" that grants her some sort of intuitive sense, as seen in ''Saving Psychic Raven'' when Raven went along with this vibe and saw her friends (i.e. Chelsea and Eddie) confronting her. Temporary Powers *'Telepathy:' After catching a "psychic-cold," Raven had watery eyes, a runny nose, and temporarily gained the ability to read minds. According to her mother in ''Leave it to Diva'', Raven's maternal grandmother used to get psychic-colds all the time, and that it only lasts a few days before the effects wore off. Weaknesses *'Mushroom Allergy:' Raven Baxter is extremely allergic to mushrooms, and in Vision Impossible when she used a mushroom shampoo, her visions were temporarily "jacked-up." Age *Season 1: 14-15 *Season 2: 15-16 *Season 3: 16-17 *Season 4: 17-18 *''Raven's Home'': Early 30s School Year *Season 1: Freshman Year/9th Grade *Season 2: Sophomore Year/10th Grade *Season 3: Junior Year/11th Grade *Season 4: Senior Year/12th Grade Careers Raven has had many jobs, such as a waitress and dog-groomer. But in Season 4, Raven lands an internship with (fictional) world-famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna (Anne-Marie Johnson). Raven formerly worked for her former boss Paisley as a fashion designer for dogs. In "Vest in Show", Raven quit working for Paisley and they parted ways Sayings Raven's catchphrases are "I'm okay!" (usually after a bad fall), "Ya nasty!" (usually to someone she dislikes, or to someone who does something inappropriate), "Oh Snap!", "My Bad!", "Gotta go!", "How y'all doin'?", and "Gently!" In addition, she tends to scream hysterically when she's excited or panicked. ''Raven's Home Before the series begins, Raven moves to Chicago and marries Devon, having twins with him. At an unknown point in time, the pair divorce with Raven taking custody of the children. She gets a job working for Paisley, as a fashion designer for dogs. She later allows Chelsea and her son Levi to move in with her. During this time, she refuses to disclose to her family that she is psychic, with Chelsea being the only one to know. Although later, Raven changed her mind after hearing that Booker inherited her psychic abilities as she told her kids along with Levi and Tess about her own psychic ability. Premonitions In an episode from the first season, Raven discovers that her maternal grandmother, Vivian ("Viv" for short), is also psychic, and it's revealed that the psychic powers are a hereditary thing on Raven's mom's side of the family--the powers apparently skip a generation now and then, because Tanya (despite knowing about the psychic powers) never had psychic abilities like her mother or daughter. Also, the psychic powers don't appear to be exclusive to just the women in Raven's family, because her son, Booker, eventually develops psychic abilities of his own. People Who Know Raven is Psychic *Tanya Baxter - Raven's mother *Victor Baxter - Raven's father *Cory Baxter - Raven's brother *Chelsea Daniels - Raven's best female friend *Eddie Thomas - Raven's best male friend *Nicki Logan - a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore - Doctor from an institute for psychics, who also are aware of Raven's psychic abilities. Dr. Sleevemore is also psychic. *Grandma Viv - Raven's maternal grandmother (Note: Viv is also psychic and it's revealed in her debut episode that Raven's psychic abilities come from her mom's side of the family) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Ben - Chelsea's former crush (Note: Ben is also psychic) *Zack and Cody Martin from ''The Suite Life with Zack and Cody *President Richard Martinez *Santa Claus *Parachuter - Eddie and Chelsea casually mention Raven's vision of him crashing through the school's window, to which he nonchalantly responds why she didn't open it if she knew he was gonna to impact with it. *Nia Baxter-Carter - Raven's daughter *Booker Baxter-Carter - Raven's son *Devon Carter - Raven's ex-Husband *Levi Grayson - Raven's best friend's son *Tess-Daughter's best friend and neighbor Known Disguises ''That's So Raven'' *Window Cleaner *Tanya Baxter *Reptile Raven *Bayside Barracuda *Rapping Jock *Movie Theater Employee *Miss Talula *Liz Anya *Santa Claus *Cow* *Makeover Actress *Rodeo Raven *Plumber *Hairdresser *Captain Pepperoni *Evil Captain Grebo *Yoga Teacher *Devon's Father's Bride *'70s Diva "Coffee" *Dentist *Belly Dancing Waitress *Security Guard *Sunshine *Russian Gymnast *Chelsea's Clay Model *Boyz 'N Motion *Seyoncé *ER *Sue *Mummy *Zombie *Criminal Defense Attorney *Cafeteria Lunch Lady *Pistache *Mr. Piney *Dorothy Gale *Exterminator *Grover T Windpipe *Dentist "Dr. Thinkingfast" *Mrs. Petrocelli ''Raven's Home'' *Barista *Taco *Clown *Dee *Raven physically turned into a cow in "Don't Have a Cow" but pretended that her morphed appearance was a Halloween costume. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Raven-Symoné played a parody of Raven Baxter in the Sonny with a Chance episode "That's So Sonny". *Tt was revealed in "Run, Raven, Run" that Raven and Alana used to be friends, until the 4th grade where they became enemies because the teacher picked Raven to be the Tooth Fairy, and Alana got stucked being tooth decay. *Raven and her brother, Cory, are the only characters to appear in every single episode of the original series. *Raven's ex-husband in Raven's Home was originally going to be a man named David, but then it was changed to be Raven's old boyfriend, Devon Carter. **Despite being divorced, Raven and Devon seemed to have parted on good enough terms to have an amicable relationship. *As seen in Raven's Home, Raven wears wigs. *The only people who know Raven's psychic are her family and close friends, although there were a few other people she told, as she trusts them to keep her secret. *Raven is the second Disney Channel protagonist to be at least 20, the first being Jessie Prescott. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:African American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cory in the House characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Suite Life characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Cattle Category:Singing characters Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall